


unshared feelings

by thatsrickdiculious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, M/M, its just masturbation and feelings, thats all this story is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious
Summary: shameless masturbation. need i say more?





	unshared feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i thought of something quick and this happened from it.
> 
> also, i was scrolling on tumblr yesterday and saw this brand new c137cest blog on Tumblr @ thatsgrossmortyy who draws awesome art, i'm not sure if they have an archive account though. so if you're interested in new things i highly suggest you go follow them.

Rick Sanchez was no saint.

Cunning, intelligent nihilist, the blue-haired scientist wasn't one for emotions. Instead of expressing them, he'd drown his thoughts in a bottle of Smirnoff, the burning sensation in his throat a delightful one that never failed to accomplish. Taking yet another swing of his silver flask, Rick sighed to no one in particular. It seemed ever since his grandson Morty left for college, he felt more lonely than ever. Perhaps if Rick had confessed his feelings for Morty earlier, he'd have more time. Unfortunately though, Rick always'd kept them to himself. Morty didn't need to find that out. 

It was good Morty was actually able to get into a community college. Rick almost had hoped Morty was too dumb to get into college, alas Rick's teaching, although must've rubbed off on the young adult, because Morty seemed almost as smart as his grandfather now. Perhaps he'd pay Morty a visit once in a while. 

But for now, that'd have to wait. Rick carelessly tossed his flask in hand on the table before him, nevertheless also unzipping the fly on his slacks to free his flaccid cock from the opening of his trousers. Quickly springing it to life, Rick began stroking himself at a steady pace, breathy moans escaping his thin lips. 

"Oh, Morty..." 

Fantasizing of his grandson was nothing new to Rick, in fact it was a daily regimen for the blue-haired scientist. Rick had to admit the turd grew on him in ways he'd never expected to, that including masturbating shamelessly to his now 18 year old grandson. 

Picking up his pace, Rick's hand was a blur, strings of curses and praises breathing from his mouth as he continued. It felt amazing, the sensation overwhelming him in a way alcohol could never compete with. That was the beauty of masturbating: Morty would never know about Rick's filthy secret crush. 

— 

In a similar position, Morty thrusted in his hand at a vigorous pace, praising Rick's name like a prayer. If Rick would've ever found out Morty lusted over his own grandfather, Rick would most likely be beyond pissed, pushing the brunette away like an empty liquor bottle. Perhaps if Morty had stayed, maybe something would've happened between them. 

_No,_ Morty shook the absurd thought away from his head, now quickening his pace. Rick would never accept his feelings ever. That'd be so unlike the cold scientist, returning and supporting such taboo concepts. 

"—Rick!" Morty moaned loudly as white goo splattered upwards, coating the brunette's stomach in a sticky substance. Endorphins flooded his body as he came down from his climax, breathing heavily while he stared at the wall before him. 

Morty was no saint, either. 

— 

Cooling down from the intense masturbation session, Rick took a swing from his near-empty flask. It felt wonderful, possessing such a dirty secret only he knew. Morty would never comprehend the insanity of Rick, anyways. 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.
> 
> i'm currently doing awesome in my studies and have been 2 weeks sober!


End file.
